Misty's Song
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: In the middle of the night Misty sings her song, not realizing that a certain best friend of hers is listening. Please R&R.


**Hello :) Here is another little PokeShipping song fic I came up with earlier. I thought I had writers block but eventually I came up with this. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**Iris: 14**

**Cilan: 16**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the song, the characters or pokemon itself :( **

* * *

It was a beautiful evening in the Unova region. The ink coloured sky was freckled with millions of dazzling stars and the luminous moon was at it's fullest.

Snuggled up inside a sleeping bag were Cilan and Iris. They had recently confessed their true feelings towards each other and since that day they have become completely inseparable.

Despite the freezing autumn weather, Ash was lying sprawled out on top of his sleeping bag, his limbs and hair sticking out in all directions.

Misty had just been hiding in her sleeping bag, pretending she was asleep until everyone else drifted away to dreamland. When she was sure everyone was unconscious, she pulled out a note pad and began reading through the words.

The previous night she had written a song about her true feelings towards her best friend and tonight she was going to sing it aloud.

Misty glanced around the campsite one more time just double-checking that everyone was still asleep. When she was positive that she was the only one awake, she cleared her throat and began to sing.

_Out here in the quiet of the night,_

_Beneath the stars;_

_And moon._

As she sung this in her sweet, husky voice she glanced up at the mysterious world above her.

_We both know we've got something on our minds,_

_We won't admit, but it's true._

The red head put her hand on her thumping heart and glanced at her best friend and crush that was snoring loudly. She smiled tearfully before returning her gaze back to the planets above.

_You look at me, I look away…_

_Misty closed her eyes as she imagined feeling his warm and melty eyes stare directly into her own orbs._

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

_But I don't know how to start…_

Her heart swelled with such love and passion as she sung her favourite part of her song. A lump appeared in her tight throat as she sung the next few lines.

_I wanna tell you, but now_

_I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

_Oh, why should anything so easy ever_

_Be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

_And to say that…_

Misty inhaled deeply and glanced the now snoring gently teenage boy. Her eyes filled with crystal tears as she sung what was truly in her heart.

_I love you…_

The teenage girl turned her gaze back to the moon in order to sing the next verse to it. For some reason, she thought of the distant planet as her friend. It's most likely that it's because the sky, stars and moon were the only thing that connected her and Ash while they were separated. Other than their hearts, of course.

_I practice all the things that I could say_

_Line by line, every word_

_I tell myself today could be the day_

_But every time, I lose my nerve_

The raven-haired boy shuffled from his heap on the floor, causing Misty to whip her head around nervously. She kept staring at him anxiously until he began to breath heavily, assuring her that he was asleep. Misty resumed singing her song but continued to peek at him.

_I look at you, you look away…_

Ash began to stir and snuggle himself into his sleeping bag. Misty was too busy singing and feeling the emotion of the song to notice that he was partly listening.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

_But I don't know how to start._

_I wanna tell you but now_

_I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

_Oh, why should anything so easy ever_

_Be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling_

_And to say that…_

Misty glanced over to Ash in order to practice telling him her true feelings.

_I love you…_

Suddenly Misty noticed that Ash was staring right back at her! Her heart starting racing dramatically and panicked, causing her to hide herself under her duvet.

She just laid under the covers for a few minutes her body being overtaken by embarrassment. It was true she wanted to confess her true feelings to Ash eventually but not now!

After a while, Misty emerged with her face red from both hotness and humiliation. She reluctantly glanced at the spying teenage boy to see if he was still listening.

When she realized he was, she didn't turn away. Misty just sat there, gazing into his warm chocolate orbs. Ash smiled at her with a red streak of a blush across his nose.

'Sing me the rest?' He asked her as he slowly wandered over to her.

He perched next to her and gave her the most adorable smile in the world. How could she resist that face? Misty couldn't so she looked directly into his eyes and sung the lyrics with true heartfelt meaning.

_Why? Why do you turn away?_

_It must be, you're afraid like me_

_I try, but I can't pretend I_

_Don't feel for you the way I do_

_Can't you see?_

At this, both teens eyes filled with happy and in love tears. Suddenly Ash reached out and grabbed his crush's hand in order to sing with her.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling_

_But I don't know how to start_

_I wanna tell you but now_

_I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

_Oh why should anything so easy ever_

_Be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling_

_And to say that_

_I love you._

The young couple repeated this verse a second time. Every line their faces got nearer and nearer.

_I love you…_

As they both finished the song they leaned in and pressed a tiny kiss on each other's lips.

When they pulled away only a few seconds later, Ash hopped into his true love's sleeping bag and pulled her close.

With that, they both fell asleep listening to each other's hearts that were thumping with love for one and other.

The End.

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) Sorry for yet another PokeShipping - I'm just re-watching the original pokemon series again meaning I have many ideas for those two and at the moment my favorite pairing is Ash x Misty :') I'll probably upload a little WishfulShipping oneshot I wrote a while back :) Thanks for reading and reviewing. I mean it when I say this; every single review or favorite puts a huge smile on my face. I'm really grateful for the support I have received :') Gonna go now :D Oh and I finally completed Black Tower and got a shiny Gible because of the accomplishment! :'D If you guys have Black or White 2, are you enjoying it? :) Anyway, better go :'D**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to EV train her Whiscash and to do a little dance due to completing that utter nuisance that was Black Tower xD **


End file.
